1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-play apparatus for performing an auto-play operation on the basis of auto-play data and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument, which performs an animation display by changing display patterns on a display in response to every note data in the auto-play data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an auto-play apparatus is known. The auto-play apparatus is arranged integrally with or separately from an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic keyboard, an electronic piano, or the like, and performs an auto-play operation on the basis of auto-play data stored in an internal memory such as a ROM or of externally input auto-play data.
The auto-play apparatus has a display (integrally or separately), and can display a selected rhythm name, tone color name, song name, and the like.
However, the display of the conventional auto-play apparatus is exclusively used for displaying the rhythm name, song name, and the like, and does not provide visual amusement to a user by, e.g., variously changing a display according to played-back tones. Thus, the display function of the display is not fully utilized.